


Nightmares

by Nemmet



Series: Drabbles - Well World [5]
Category: Well World Series - Jack L. Chalker
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemmet/pseuds/Nemmet
Summary: Opening line writing prompt: He opened the door to find her standing there, crying.





	Nightmares

He opened the door to find her standing there, crying.

The gears in his brain caught on a cog; he didn't know what to think as she rubbed at the red on cheeks, her eyes, her nose, crying and laughing in that oh-so fake tone. He thought the dreams had finally stopped, but apparently they hadn't. The nightmares had been persisting for a week now and they weren't sure what the source was.

Sweeping forward, he brought his arms around her firmly, holding her in the dark of the room and closed the door with his foot.

"You're safe now."


End file.
